Many of today's computing applications such as cellular phones, digital cameras, and personal computers, use nonvolatile memories to store data or code. Nonvolatility is advantageous because it allows the computing system to retain its data and code even when power is removed from the computing system. Thus if the system is turned off or if there is a power failure, there is no loss of code or data.
One example of a nonvolatile memory device is the flash Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-only Memory (flash EEPROM or flash memory). Flash memory can be programmed by the user, and once programmed, the flash memory retains its data until the memory is erased. Electrical erasure of the flash memory erases the contents of the memory of the device in one relatively rapid operation. The flash memory may then be programmed with new code or data.
Flash memories have been used in portable computers and similar circuitry as both read only memory and as long term storage which may be both read and written. However, the tendency has been to reduce the power requirements of such portable computers to make systems lighter and to increase the length of use between recharging. This has resulted in the supply voltage potentials available to operate the flash memory arrays being reduced.
In some systems, the voltages used to store and read information in memories may be higher than the supply voltage. In order to achieve the higher voltages, charge pumps may be used to generate these voltages. The use of a charge pump may increase the power consumption and die size of an application using the charge pump.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate charge pumps having relatively low power consumption and die size.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.